Deux Tombes
by MissMCat
Summary: cela va faire deux ans qu'elles sont mortes et nous avec... mais parfois la vie nous réserve des surprises... quand l'espoir nait du desespoir... slash


_Bonjour à tous!_

_voilà ma deuxième histoire publiée ici!_

_c'est encore une histoire triste... désolée mais ça allait avec l'humeur que j'avais au moment où je l'ai écrite._

_merci à ma béta Farfalle._

_au fait avant que j'oublie. les personnages et l'univers sont à JKR pas à moi..._

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

Deux tombes l'une à côté de l'autre. Deux tombes où sont enfermés nos cœurs… cela va faire deux ans que toi et moi nous nous tenons assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur ce banc, chaque jour. La grande grippe a emporté nos âmes en même temps que leur corps…

Quelle ironie du sort que nous soyons là, tous les deux unis dans une même douleur, toi et moi que tout a toujours séparé… toi et moi qui avons survécu à la grande guerre, toi et moi qui avons combattu dans des camps opposés, nous voilà unis sur ce banc… qui aurait cru que nous soyons capables de nous asseoir sur ce banc ensemble sans nous entretuer… cela était sans compter que nous serions morts toi et moi. Il y a de cela deux ans que le corps de ma bien-aimée s'est allongé pour l'éternité à côté de celui de la tienne… le jour de l'enterrement, j'étais tellement loin que je n'avais pas vu à côté de qui elle me quittait pour l'éternité, seulement que la tombe était encore fraîche… je ne viendrai jamais reposer près d'elle quand mon heure sera venue et toi non plus. Le ministère a décidé que tous ceux qui avaient succombé à la grande grippe devaient être enterrés dans un même cimetière pour endiguer l'épidémie… elles sont mortes à quelques heures d'intervalle et ironie du sort elles ont été les dernières à mourir… la maladie est partie comme elle était arrivée sans crier gare…

Depuis nous sommes seuls… bien sûr nous avons nos enfants et dans chacun de leurs gestes nous retrouvons ceux de leur mères mais ils ont leur vie et c'est toujours seuls que nous nous couchons le soir dans des lits bien trop grands, bien trop froids…

Au début, je n'ai pas fait attention à qui s'asseyait à côté de moi sur ce banc pendant des heures. Je ne te reconnaissais pas vraiment. Il faut dire que le chagrin et les longues heures passées à leur chevet ont laissé leurs marques sur nous. Des hommes à l'automne de leur vie nous sommes devenus des hommes dans leur hiver, les traits tirés et le dos voûté… nos yeux autrefois si pleins de vie, d'amour ou de haine s'étaient éteints. Nous étions devenus deux morts-vivants qui se laissaient dépérir petit à petit… nos familles nous ont suppliésde nous reprendre mais nos âmes ont refusé d'obéir, alors on a continué ce rituel morbide qui consistait à venir des heures durant devant leurs tombes. Les larmes se sont taries mais nos corps étaient toujours à l'agonie…

Un jour tu n'es pas venu, ni les jours suivants. En fait je ne sais pas combien de jours se sont écoulés avant que je ne me rende compte que tu n'étais pas venu… ta présence silencieuse à mes côtés m'a manqué. Ce n'étais pas toi en tant que toi, mais le compagnon de douleur, que tu étais devenu au fil du temps, qui me manquait… alors j'ai regardé le nom sur la tombe voisine et là j'ai été surpris … ce jour là j'ai déposé une des fleurs que je j'avais apporté pour mon aimée sur sa tombe… je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je sentais qu'il fallait que je le fasse… les jours suivants non plus tu n'es pas revenu et un soir alors que mes amis étaient là, l'un d'eux a laissé échapper que tu étais à l'hôpital et que tu te laissais mourir… alors pour la première fois depuis sa mort j'ai changé mes habitudes… je suis resté moins longtemps au cimetière et j'ai fait un tour à Ste Mangouste. Tu dormais quand je suis arrivé. Je t'ai mis au défi de mourir. Je t'ai interdit de mourir. Après quelques jours sur le même modèle tu as semblé allez mieux et les infirmières ont dit que c'était grâce à moi. Quand elles m'ont affirmé que tu étais sorti d'affaire j'ai arrêté de venir te voir et au bout de quelques temps tu étais de nouveau à côté de moi sur ce banc… quand je t'ai senti arriver je t'ai regardé et je t'ai souri. J'ai souri pour la première fois depuis la mort de mon cœur. Nous ne nous sommes rien dit ce jour là, ni les suivants. Nous nous saluions mais nous ne parlions pas et puis un jour tu m'as dit merci. Et je t'ai demandé pourquoi. Tu m'as répondu pour tout, pour les longues heures de silence l'un à côté de l'autre, les fleurs et l'hôpital….

A partir de là nous avons commencé à parler de tout de rien, mais surtout d'elles. Nous avons commencé à guérir ensemble, à faire nos deuils. Petit à petit je me suis mis à anticiper mes visites au cimetière. Je n'y allais plus seulement pour voir mon aimée mais pour te voir aussi. Nous avons commencé à nous voir en dehors du cimetière. Nos enfants ont bien vu qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ils étaient heureux de nous revoir vivre. Ils ont posé des questions mais nous ne répondions pas. Ce n'était pas un secret mais nous ne voulions pas avoir à expliquer nos choix…

Nous avions pris l'habitude d'aller voir les matchs de quidditch ensemble le dimanche puis d'aller dîner dans un petit restaurant moldu à mi-chemin entre nos deux domiciles… entre les visites au cimetière où nous allions encore tous les jours, les rencontres fortuites ou non au ministère et nos dimanche quidditch nous en sommes venus à passer le plus clair de notre temps ensemble. Nous avons parlé de l'école, de la guerre de l'après-guerre et nous avons fini par pardonner nos erreurs passées, nos egos impétueux et orgueilleux. Nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous n'étions pas si différents l'un de l'autre. Tous les deux manipulés par nos camps qui exigeaient de nous d'être des hommes alors que nous n'étions que des enfants. Nous sommes devenus amis et puis petit à petit autre chose… je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais c'est arrivé. Un jour, alors que tu me disais bonsoir après m'avoir raccompagné j'ai fait quelque chose de complètement insensé. Je t'ai embrassé, juste une fraction de seconde. Quand je me suis reculé j'ai senti le rouge me monter aux joues et j'ai vu ton expression choquée. Je me suis excusé en bredouillant et au moment où j'allais rentrer chez moi tu m'as rattrapé et tu m'as embrassé avec toute la douleur et la rage que tu retenais. Quand le besoin d'air s'est fait ressentir nous nous sommes séparés. Et je suis rentré chez moi plus rouge que je ne l'avais été depuis une éternité. Après cette soirée, nous nous sommes évités quelques temps mais le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes m'obsédait et j'avais besoin de te parler. Les longues heures que nous passions à commenter le monde entier m'étaient devenues essentielles… et aller au match seul était fade… alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allé te voir… depuis nous ne nous quittons plus…

Oh bien sûr nous nous sommes sentis coupables de les trahir de la sorte, mais nous en sommes venus à accepter que si nous n'étions pas ensemble c'était aussi nous trahir et que de toute façon l'amour que nous nous portions n'était pas le même que celui qu'elles nous inspiraient… elles étaient l'amour de notre vie rempli de bonheur, nous sommes l'amour de notre mort plein de douleur… j'espère que là où elles sont, elles nous pardonnent…

Et aujourd'hui, jour anniversaire de la mort de nos aimées nous écrivons une nouvelle page de nos vies, ce qui ne signifie pas que nous effaçons les précédentes… tout à l'heure, nos enfants vont venir nous voir et nous allons leur dire. Nous ne savons pas comment ils vont le prendre, surtout aux vues de notre passé commun, mais nous verrons bien. Mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas à ça que nous pensons… nous profitons de nos derniers instants de calme avant la tempête pour demander pardon à nos aimées… tu me souris. J'aime ton sourire si rare. Tu me tends la main et c'est main dans la main que nous quittons le cimetière et notre banc… leur absence nous fait toujours mal mais ce n'est plus dans un lit vide que nous nous couchons le soir. C'est dans un lit où l'amour a retrouvé sa place.

Toi et moi que tout opposait nous avançons aujourd'hui sur le même chemin. Et tant que tu continueras à m'accompagner sur ce chemin je continuerais à t'accompagner… et nous continuerons à vivre…

* * *

_voilà en espérant que ça vous ait plu!_

_à bientôt!_

_missmcat_


End file.
